


The New Kid (Destiel HU AU)

by hannrose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannrose/pseuds/hannrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester likes to go against the rules. Since the sixth grade, he's gotten kicked out of five schools. Now, in his junior year, he's gotten kicked out of another one. His dad is sending him to Sioux Falls to live with his uncle Bobby, seperating him and his brother, Sam.</p><p>Dean dreads it. But then he meets Castiel Novak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Goodbye Kansas

Two suitcases sat outside a home in Lawrence, Kansas. A father waited outside with his two sons, irritated at the youngest, angry beyond words with the oldest. John Winchester glared at his son Dean every so often, making Dean, and his brother Sam, uncomfortable. Dean had just been kicked out of his high school for drinking Jack Daniel's on school grounds. The bottle was John's, it was in the fridge and Dean thought 'Why not?' The teacher who caught him was the one who always wanted to see him leave.

They were waiting for Bobby Singer, the person who's been more of a father to the Winchester boys than John ever has. He was going to take Dean to Sioux Falls, South Dakota, to live with him. Dean hated the idea of leaving Sam with their father, alone.

John liked to get drunk. Cannot-walk drunk. When he did, he liked to... Hit Dean. He has scars from John's keys and rings on his back. Now, that Dean will be gone, it might be Sam that gets hurt. Sam is a wonderful kid, in Dean's opinion, and he doesn't deserve what Dean got. Dean did. He knows it. John knows it.

Until Bobby got here, Sam through pebbles on the ground. "Why do you have to go, Dean? Dad, can I come with?"

"No, Sam, Dean needs to learn a lesson. " John patted San's shoulder.

"Lesson my ass. You just want to get rid of me, because I'm a screw up. Ever since mom's death." Anger flared in John's eyes.

"Do NOT talk to me about your mother." John was going to continue, maybe go a little too far, but then Bobby rolled up in this beautiful 1967 Chevy Impala, a gift from John. The only thing Dean wanted out of this trip to Sioux Falls, was getting that car. A sleek black coding, with an engine that roars, and a design that goes great with his taste in music.

"Bobby!" Sam ran up to him and threw his arms around his uncle Bobby. Bobby smiled at Sam and greeted him.

"Hey, Sam." Bobby looked to Dean, "Let's get you out of here, boy."

Dean hugged his little brother goodbye. They held the hug, they didn't know how long it was going to be until they saw each other again. Sam was obviously holding back tears. Then, Dean glanced over at his dad and gave him a quick wave.

Dean got into the car and he just sunk into the seat. He could fall asleep. Bobby threw his suitcases in the trunk and then got up to the front sear. He got in and started up the car.

"Bye Bobby, bye Dean." Sam said. His green eyes were filled with tears.

"Bye Sammy." Dean smiled at Sam. He wanted this smile to last in his mind. It could be months until they saw each other, so he wanted the moment with his brother to last.

He kept smiling until they got out of the driveway, then he was in neutral mode.

"So, Dean, what happened? Your daddy didn't tell me much. He's told me about every other time you've gotten in trouble, like when you got caught rockin' the car with Mrs. Patterson in your Sophomore year. " Bobby smiled at Dean, who was chuckling.

"Mrs. Patterson. 32 at the time, married, and she had twins. Bendy. Hot. In class, she let us call her by her first name, which came in handy. You know who caught us?" Dean said. "Mr. Sanders." They said in unison.

Bobby tried to get it out of Dean. They placed bets, and Dean won every time. He didn't want to see the disappointment on the face of the only important man in Dean's life. Maybe Dean was overreacting, maybe he wasn't, but risking it wasn't an option.

Dean fell asleep after an hour. Bobby pulled over and took a blanket from the backseat. He spread it out and put it on Dean, then took his earbuds on.

Dean had woken up by then, but he didn't want to bother Bobby. Anyways, this was new. Bobby cared for Dean, more than John has ever cared for his sons. It was nice.

It was perfect.


	2. A Boy Can Dream

 

The following day, Dean woke up in Bobby's guest room. Bobby's plain guest room, with beige walls that have started to chip and dark wooden floor boards that have nails falling out. The three things in there are as followed: A bed - including a box spring, some sheets, and a pillow- a dresser, and his suitcase. The room seemed large without anything in there, but Bobby promised that they would go shopping. Dean was bribed into it after he was told that he could drive the car.

Bobby had woken him up by throwing Dean's clothes at him. "Get up, we're going shopping in less than 15. You're late you don't drive. " Dean was ready with three minutes left.

They drove to three different furniture stores, and the last one was were they got to buy a desk. Bobby didn't like the ones at the other stores, because they looked to cheep.

So they strolled around the store, looking at desks that had a shine to it to ones that looked clean and professional. Dean was ready to agree to anything at this point.

Then they bumped into some of Bobby's friends. Ellen and Jo Harvelle, mother and daughter.

As Bobby and Ellen talked, Jo and Dean did, too. "Hi, Dean is it?" She asked.

"Dean Winchester. The one and only. How'd you know?" Dean smiled as he put his hands inside of his pockets.

"Well, Bobby was at our restaurant when he got the call. So, Dean, what'd you get caught for?" Dean was looking for something else to talk about. She might think he's an idiot, and first impressions go a long way.

He looked to Bobby and Ellen. "Are they dating?" Dean asked.

"What? Bobby and my mom? No, no. That's insane." She stood at Dean's side, and examined the two. Bobby looking at his feet every now and then, and Ellen looked at Bobby like they under a wedding alter. "I take that back. It's not that insane."

Dean, once again, changed the subject to school. Jo told him everything she could in a matter of minutes about the school. About the teachers, the food, the kids. The populars, the nerds, the jocks, all of the stereotypes of high school all in one lunch room. Then there was Jo's group, which didn't really have a name. They get in trouble a lot, but never expulsion level trouble. "So, Dean, I ask you once more, why are you here?"

"Well, I drank alcohol on school grounds. My last school was real strict, mostly because it was a private school and, as my dad put it, 'My last chance.'" Jo nodded her head, like she's been there before.

"What else have you gotten in trouble for? I only ask because you might be able to hang out with my friends and I." She said before Dean could object.

"Well, in my sophomore year I had sex with a married teacher." Dean started out with that one, he loved that story.

"Scandalous." Jo joked.

"It shouldn't have gotten me kicked out, but god, the one who told the principal wanted my ass out of there. Then, my first time I had hit this second grader for calling my brother a fag. I don't know how he knew that word, but I wasn't going to let him get away with it." Dean looked at Jo, who had her arms crossed. Her blonde, curly hair only went a few inches below her shoulders and her brown eyes glowed as she looked up at him. "You know, you're very-"

"Easy, tiger. I find you extremely attractive, maybe a little too much, but I'm taken. Her name is Charlie Bradbury. Computer geek, best friends with Kevin Tran and Castiel Novak, who are also complete nerds. But I hang out with them on occasion. Speaking of which, you have officially been invited to pizza tonight. Here is the address," She took out a pen and paper and handed the address to Dean. "Also, if you get lost, I will give you my number." Jo then dug Dean's phone out of his jeans, which caught him by surprise.

"Shut your mouth, you look stupid." She said as she handed his phone back. "Alright, be there at seven thirty. Don't be late. What toppings do you like?"

"Pepperoni."

Dean left the house at seven-ten. Bobby told him two things: Don't drink, don't screw up. He said it like it was something he was told to say, which wouldn't be surprising.

As Dean approched the house, he started to get nervous. He didn't know anybody, and Jo is barley an aqquintence. What if she's playing a joke on him? What if she gave him the wrong address and the wrong number? What if he's seen as the gulible new boy?

But, he got out of the car Bobby lent him. He didn't walk two steps until someone opened the door.

She wore a Doctor Who shirt, and blue pants to match it. Her green eyes lighted up as she realized who Dean was and her cherry red hair was pulled back into a bun.

"Hi! I'm Charlie!" She said as she raced down the steps. It seemed she couldn't stop smiling, like her mouth was really a tattoo.

"Dean Winchester." Charlie looped her arm around Dean's. She led him up the steps into the house and then had him sat down on the couch.

"Dean! Oh, I love the name Dean. Jo said you would be coming, and here you are. The others will be here soon. So, let me tell you about them." Charlie sat down in the chair across from the couch.

First it was Kevin Tran. Advanced placement. Celloist. His mom raised him on her own. Charlie went into detail about how great Kevin is, about how his grades are so high, it sounded like Charlie either wanted to be Kevin or wanted to be with Kevin.

Then Jo. Charlie's love for Jo was obvious. She talked about Jo with heart eyes, and she kept playing with her hands. But, Jo has gotten in trouble multiple times at the school. Nothing hardcore, though Charlie is worried about her.

Charlie skipped herself and went straight to Castiel Novak. Shy at times. Can recite any quote from any Harry Potter book. Marvel fan, which made him Charlie's dream friend. As Charlie continued to talk about Castiel, Dean could see himself being friends with him. His parents are happily married, he has brothers and a sister that love him, he was raised to be a good and humble person. Also, he sounds interesting. Dean didn't know he wanted a friend that didn't just have the abilty to count to ten in French, but also in German.

Dean didn't ask about Charlie, although he was tempted to. This house looked amazing. Polished dark wood floors, un-touched white walls. Pictures of a normal family hung on the walls. Except, there were no pictures of Charlie as a baby. No birthdays until her 14th, no pictures about her first day of school, nothing that really symolized that this is the house she grew up in.

Maybe this wasn't the house were all her memories lay. Maybe she got a restart, a fresh plate.

The restart Dean wanted. A happy family with two parents, both alive and neither would be distant. Dean could teach Sammy how to play baseball and they could have a game right before the barbecue John would throw. He would cook the best BBQs, and after everyone was done devouring the food and gone, Mary Winchester would kiss her husband on the check and congratulate his food. Then, she would have her sons help clean up while John put the leftovers in the fridge. Maybe there would be birthday parties, with ice cream cakes no matter what the weather is, and there would be as many candles as your age. There would be friends and gifts, there would be activities and laughter.

Dean wished he could have that. A boy can dream, can't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to Katie/ gently-fading-grace on Tumblr for making me that graphic! I love it!


	3. School Sucks, Let's See Hockey

The night was fun. Dean made friends with Jo, Charlie, Kevin, and Castiel. Castiel has bright blue eyes and black hair that makes them stand out even more. He smiled and laughed a lot, Cas told jokes that never went too far, he didn't say anything mean; he was almost the exact oppiset of Dean.

His family loved each other. Cas has a brother and sister - Gabriel, 12, like Sam, and Anna, his twin sister - his parents went on weekley dates. They had family dinners almost every night and they have a pet dog, Becky. A golden labrador mixed with a husky, a golden fur and bright blue eye outcome. Cas showed Dean a family portrait, and life at the Novak family seemed normal. It seemed amazing.

Dean didn't answer a lot of questions because they didn't ask a lot. When Dean explained he came from Kansas, Charlie literally broke out in song. She sang 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow' and at the end she said, "I've always wanted to go to Kansas!"

"Only because The Wizard of Oz is her favorite movie." Jo whispered in Dean's ear.

Dean didn't know how to respond to that. Jo said it in a harsh tone, like she was judging her girlfriend for liking a children's movie. But, The Wizard of Oz is in Dean's Top Ten. Sure, there's no bloodshed or rock and roll, but there's a girl and her dog. A girl who doesn't want to see her dog leave. There's magic and a quest. A quest for a scarecrow to get a brain, a quest for the tin man to get a heart, a quest for a girl to get home. There was another one, a lion, Dean thinks, but he totally forgot about that one. "It's a pretty good movie, Jo."

Dean's first day was like a ticking time bomb, he was waiting for something to go wrong.

Something could have happened in art. Jo introduced him to everyone, and then when they got out of hearing range she told him something bad about them. There was Meg Masters, she lost her virginity in the eight grade, and Bela Talbot, who ran away from home because her parents died in a car accident.

But nothing happened in art. Nothing happened in health or science. There was nothing out of the ordinary in gym or science. Then he got to his math class.

Castiel was sitting in the back at the class in the right corner, and there were three empty desks that surrounded him. Everyone were giving him dirty looks like he killed someone. Over the course of the day, Dean had made friends with multiple people. They waved him over and patted the desk next to them, but Dean chose to sit next to Castiel. When he did, Cas asked him why Dean was sitting next to him.

"Because you're my friend." Dean replied as he took a textbook off of the counter behind them.

"You haven't heard, have you. You must've passed by my locker, Dean." Cas was drawing something on his notebook cover. He looked up and saw the confusion on Dean's face. "Well, if you're going to be here for a while you better figure it out from me. This school is filled with homophobes, and I made the stupid choice to tell them my sexuality."

Dean could tell that Cas was ready for Dean to lecture him about how homosexuality is wrong and that only a man and a woman should be in love, not a man and another man. But Dean said something else, "You know, my brother's gay. He had a girlfriend in the sixth grade, and that's when he had his first kiss, but he told me it didn't feel right. But a few weeks ago he found out why, and he was looking at a Victoria's Secret ad, too. He begged me not to tell our dad, because I bet you that if you put together everyone in this school, they wouldn't even be half as bad as my father. So, Castiel, I'll tell you what I told my brother, 'Cool, wanna go see a hockey game?'"

Castiel looked surprised. "Is that an actual invitation?"

"It is."

"Well, then we should probably invite Charlie and Jo, because people are giving them the cold shoulder, also."

"Just you and me." Dean said as the teacher walked in the room. He called Dean up to the front of the classroom.

"Just you and me." Cas replied, smiling shyly.

Dean walked up into the front of the classroom and he knew what was going to happen. The teacher would say, 'We have a new student, class. This is Dean Winchester,' then Dean would say, 'Please, call me Dean. Winchester sounds to formal.' The class would either look at him with confusion or the 'You couldn't pay me enough money to care' face. Or they could look at him like he was a cheeseburger, like his class before lunch did.

But the teacher didn't have to introduce him. Benny Lafitti shouted, "Winchester!"

Benny's the school's ruler. He's like the king of this half-ass kingdom. Quarterback dating the blonde head cheerleader, the usual. Popular and rich, like the stereotypes say. But he will skip practice every now and then to either smoke, drink, or have sex. Or all three. Sometimes that last one won't be with his girlfriend. Last week it was Bela, and she acts like it never happened, but he acts like he won the Super Bowl.

"Lafitti!" Dean replied. Really, he wanted to go sit down, ignore the teacher, and talk to Cas. But, "To survive, play along," Jo said. She told him to make friends with them and then slowley drift away, and soon enough they won't even bat an eye at him.

Benny invited Dean to sit next to him, but when Dean refused and pointed at Cas, fear filled Castiel's eyes. Benny looked at Dean like he was an idiot. "Alright." He replied.

Throughout math class, when the teacher wasn't looking, they would throw things at Cas. Paper airplanes that had inapropreate sayings, balled up peices of paper that had sexual content, and spit balls. Who still throws spit ball? Come on, it's the twenty first century and you can't think of anything else? Every time they did, Cas would sink into his seat, but Dean would mouth, 'My foot, up your ass.' He made movements with his hands as well.

At the end of class, Castiel thanked Dean then ran to his locker. Dean was the last one out, giving people glares as they passed him.


	4. The Diner

They didn't make it to the hockey game.

After figuring out that the closest home game was two weeks away, Dean decided to take Cas roller skating. Although the people who were their age there were either a group of girls or dating, they had fun. They laughed all night, made song suggestions that were inappropriate, and fell on their butts all night.

There were a few kids from their school, but when they're not under the control of Benny, they smile at Cas. They say hello and they apologize for the things they did to him. Dean was surprised, because they meant it. They meant the smiles, the meant the words, the meant everything. Castiel was depressed at school, dragging his feet in the hallways, avoiding eye contact with everyone, but here he was smiling. Laughing.

Afterwards, it was 10:10, fifty minutes before he needed to be home. Castiel and him, with sore butts from falling and faces from laughing and empty stomachs, went to Harvelle's Diner. Harvelle's Diner, where the outside of the fries are crispy but the inside is fluffy, where the burgers are juicy and don't just look good, but taste like heaven. The workers are fast, mostly because they want to get paid as much as they can before they have to leave. But, the second best thing(the first being their burgers), according to Cas, is Ellen. Ellen is the owner, and when Dean told him that Ellen and him already met, he seemed disappointed. Like he missed out on a big moment in Dean's life.

But then Dean told him that it would be great to see her again. After they got their food, and after Dean got done flirting with the waitress, Castiel asked her if she could get the owner. "Is there somethin' wrong with your table?" She asked in her thick southern voice. Her flirtatious smile turned into a concerned frown.

"No, god no. She's a family friend." Cas said, and then her face relaxed as she turned around, her ponytail whipping her in the face, going to the back.

"How long has Ellen owned this place?" Dean asked Castiel, taking a bite of his burger. "Oh my god, am I in heaven?" Dean sighed with pleasure as his taste buds exploded.

"No, you're not. You are in a diner that hasn't been cleaned in a year." Castiel laughed, dipping a fry in kechtup.

"Health violation." Dean swallowed his burger and took another bite, a big one, that

"No kidding," Cas said. "Anyways, she's been the full owner of this place since, oh well, about twelve years. That's when her husband died, Jo's father. But, she's been co-owner for seventeen years, ever since she moved in with Jo's father." He smiled, proud of himself for knowing all of this.

"How much did I tell your daddy?" Ellen said, coming out of nowhere and making both of them jump.

"A lot." Castiel smiled, getting up to hug her.

"Come 'ere, boy." She wrapped her arms around him, held him for a second, then released him. "You haven't came in a while. What's been going on with the Novaks?"

"Stuff that hasn't happened, ever. Things that I've heard of, but never thought they would happen." Castiel avoided eye contact.

"I'm sorry, we both know how he can get. Anyways," she turned her attention to Dean, "How's school?"

"Awesome, I'm already popular." Dean groans, "I hated those people in my other schools. They think their so much better than everyone, with their designer clothes, that look like shit, to be honest. They actually threw trash at me in my last school, trash! I was ready to break their plastic noses and snap their tiny waists. But, then my dad came."

"I'm sorry about that, boy." Ellen said. There was yelling in the back and plates breaking. "Well, I gotta go fire someone. See you boys later." She put her hand on Cas's shoulder then left.

"They threw trash at you? Dean, god, I am so sorry." Cas rubbed his own shoulder, and then took a bite of his burger. He looked up, with those blue eyes, the size of the moon.

"Eh, I had other stuff to worry about." Like if my dad would come home drunk again, Dean thought, like if he would talk those goddamned keys and cut him down the back because he didn't wash the dishes, leaving Sammy to give Dean stitches. "Anyways, what happened with you? It seemed like the Novaks had it perfect."

"I can trust you, right? Like, you won't tell anyone? I feel like I can, you seem like the type of person who can keep a secret. You won't tell Jo, or Charlie, or Kevin. And do not tell Ellen. Promise?" Cas' voice went strict.

"You're scaring me, Cas. But, yeah, alright, I promise." Cas was tapping his right foot on the ground, and his fingers did this routine on the table.

He looked around and lowered his voice, "Well, it's Anna. She came home one night, crying, tugging at her hair, screaming that she couldn't do it. Our parents weren't there, and I asked her what, what couldn't she do. And, while I was over here thinking she was a virgin, oblivious to my sister, she got-" Cas couldn't finish.

"Oh." Dean said. His eyes filled with sympathy.

"She's keeping it. She wants me to tell my parents. My parents, who after I came out, made me confess my sins to a pastor. They are going to throw her out, Dean. A teenage pregnancy? That goes against all rules in the bible! I'm scared what they'll do to her, what they'll do to me when they find out how long I've known." Dean switched sides in the booth.

"Well, how long have you known?" He asked, grabbing his soda to take a drink.

"A week or two. She said that she's known for a month, and she wants me to go to a doctor's appointment with her." He looks horrified as he pushed away his food.

"I'll go with you, Cas. I'll be there for you, and I'll be there for her. If," Cas looked up at him like Dean was Lucifer. "You tell me who the father is."

"Excuse me?" Cas asked, raising his voice.

"I already have connections. I can get all the girls to avoid making eye contact with him in the halls." That made Cas laugh.

Cas looked to Dean, then back at the floor. He bounced his feet up and down as he rubbed his shoulder with one hand, and did a finger routine with the other, "It's this guy, who I didn't even knew went to the school. Andy Something. Anna likes him, she really does. He's sweet and kind, and while he doesn't do that well in school, and does drugs, he's charming. Or so she says."

"Andy Something. I know an Andy, he's in my gym. Scrawny. Short." Dean took a fry from Cas' plate.

"Says you. You're like, six feet tall." Cas laughed, slapping Dean's hand away.

"Actually, I'm six foot one, shorty."


	5. Save Sammy

[A week later]

Gym class.

Most boys love gym. They love running inside of the school and screwing around with their friends. They don't even think about getting changed in front of each other. All they do is whip off their shirts, mess around with their friends half-naked, then get dressed and run out of that locker room.

But, Dean dreads it. First, he has to change in front of Benny and Andy. Second, Anna is his gym, and Dean knows that she knows that he knows she's pregnant. They exchange looks every so often, she looks like a lost puppy, and Dean looks at her like she's his little sister and he'll protect her from harm. But the thing is, they've barley talked. They've said hi, but then they walk past each other. Dean can't think of a moment when they've walked up to each other to talk. But, after school today they'll have to.

Dean also hates gym because he has to change. By sixth hour, he's comfortable in his clothes, he's forgotten about his scars. Then, he has to change into his gym uniform. Others have seen his scars before, but no one has talked to him about them before. Then today happened.

His locker is right next to the door, and usually, he'll have his back facing the entry. But, today, he was distracted, and his back was facing everyone.

"Winchester, where'd you get those scars? You're not that good in bed, are you?" Benny said, and everyone in the locker room laughed with him.

"Better than you." He muttered, and Dean was pissed. In the past week, he had been taking into consideration what he's been doing with his life. Having sex with girls and then not calling them the next day is amazing for him, but not for the girls. So, he respects girls more than ever.

"Nah, it's not from a girl." Andy joined in. "He's been hanging around with that gay, Novak."

"That's right. Thank you, whatever your name is." Benny looked back to Dean. "I didn't take you for a fag, Winchester."

Dean took a deep breath and then slammed his locker, "Actually, I didn't get scars from pleasuring a girl. I sure as hell didn't get it from pleasuring a guy." He turned around and looked Benny straight in the eyes, "I got it from my dad. My alcoholic dad who liked to cut me. He liked to hit me and yell that I'm not good enough to be his son. That I failed at life, and I'll never be strong. I'll never not mess up anything. That everything I touch, breaks! I left my brother there, back in Kansas, and you want to make fun of me? That's not how it works." Dean turned around, and then looked to Andy, "And, at least I didn't ruin someone's life."

Then he left the locker room.

Later that day, he was called down to the Guidance Office. The counselor doesn't like being called by her last name, "Call me Donna." She smiled.

"Anyways," Her Minnesotan accent stuck out. "I think you know why you're here. Dean, can you tell me who you are living with at this moment in time?"

"Robert Singer," He groaned.

"Okay, and can you tell me about you're father and brother?"

"My father is an abusive drunk, I went over this in the locker room." Dean sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "My brother is a nice kid, made some mistakes but who hasn't? He doesn't deserve what I went through."

"Why didn't you tell the authority, Dean? They would've gotten you two a suitable home to live in." She sounds like this is a scripted conversations. She's calm and smiling, not making Dean feel any better.

"Because, I deserved it. I'm not telling you why, either. But my brother, my brother doesn't! Get him out of there, Donna! He is amazing, he is smart, smarter than me! He is the Winchester that will go to college, that will have a successful job, if we get him out of that hell hole!" Dean yelled.

"We've already called social services, but they need more proof-" Dean cut her off.

"I'm all the proof that you need! Oh, I get it." Dean got out of his chair, "They don't trust teenagers."

Then the bell rung, and Dean sprinted out of the office. He ran to his car and started it, and imagined seeing his brother. While Dean is the 'glass half-empty' kind of guy, Sam is the 'glass half-full' boy. He smiles at the worst thing, "At least they aren't in pain, anymore," He'll say after someone dies, or, when he stitches Dean up, "It'll happen one day, Dean. We're gonna leave him in the dust." Dean just imagines seeing his brother, maybe with a black eye or a broken arm, smiling and saying how they did it. How they left their dad.

Until Cas and Anna came up to his car window, he was thinking about his brother. Dean unlocked the car and Anna got in the back, Castiel in the front, "What the hell did you say to him?" Anna yelled.

"Hello to you, too, Anna. And I said nothing." Dean lied as he started the engine.

"Yeah, I just had to tell him that I'm carrying his child because you have a big mouth, Winchester. He just had a mental breakdown in the middle of art." Anna buckled her seat belt, along with Cas.

"Well, that's his problem for not wearing a condom." Dean commented, making Anna even more irritated.

What a lovely first conversation.

As they got closer and closer to the hospital, it was Castiel who got more nervous. Dean made Anna plug her ears so that Cas could stop muttering things.

"It's just getting more real, you know? That she's... God, nope, I can't go in there." He put his head in between his knees.

"You don't have to." Anna said, and Dean turned around, mouthing at her to knock it off.

"I'll go, then I'll tell you everything."

 

Afterwards, they dropped Anna off at their house and then went down to the river near Bobby's house. Dean helped Castiel on top of the Impala, and then they both laid down. "They asked me if I was the father," Dean said, "We both screamed no at the same time. The nurse took it by surprise, but then she asked if Anna was keeping the baby. Anna was silent, then she whispered, 'Yes,' like she was ashamed."

"She's scared, Dean. Really scared. So am I, I don't want to see her homeless." Dean looked at Castiel, studying his features.

"Count backwards from ten in French." Dean said, and then seeing Castiel's confusion, he said, "Just do it."

Cas was reluctant at first, but then with a bat of Dean's eyes, he agreed. He started from ten, and when Dean lost track, he completed his plan.

He kissed Castiel. Castiel's hands rested on Dean's face, and then they separated. "That was two, Dean."

"I know." Dean smirked.

"No you didn't." Cas looked up at Dean, who was inches away from his face.

"I know." They kissed again and then rolled into the back seats.


End file.
